Amber
by AnimeMangaGeek
Summary: They were made to end the world, but after escaping they are always on the run.  Amber and her small Flock will have to stay together to get away from Itex, Erasers, and even some they thought were friends.  *summary bad but story good*


_Dear whoever is reading this note,_

_As of 9/20/2000, a small group of avian-hybrid kids escaped the Lab complex. Most of the hybrids were killed but a few girls escaped while the place burned. Mary Lancaster and Riley Underwood's bodies were never found in the wreckage so they are currently reported missing. On the back of the note is file reports of all of them. If you see any of them please contact Itex headquarters. But please refrain from harming any of them. They must stay unharmed to be useful in the future. _

I felt the sun poke through the blue curtains into my eyes. I blinked and shielded my eyes. The sun was starting to peek up over the huge forest outside my window. I rolled to my side, which made me fall off the bed.

"That hurts." I groaned and got up, scratching the back of my head. I let out a long yawn and walked over to the window. I opened them up and let my warm skin feel the morning air. I wanted to go fly, but my stomach growled loudly. I tied up my brown hair and slipped on my white slippers.

My name's Amber Thorne. I don't know my real name; I just gave it to myself when I was little. I'm technically not exactly human; I'm an avian hybrid that is made by evil scientists called White coats. I don't even know who my parents were since I've spent most of my life in a cage. We've lived in the mountains of Georgia for about four years now, and it's been so far so good.

It's great having no adults around (most of the time). No homework, no curfew, no school, and no cages. I live here alone with my family, which is quite nice when you get used to it. But we weren't always alone. This house belongs to Patricia Martienez, who took us in and is the only person who knows about us, but she's gone most of the time for work, so we're basically on our own. She teaches u how to do household things and to fight. But she always makes sure we wear sunglasses and a hoodie when we go out in case we're wanted (sometimes I wish she wasn't so over-protective).

I went down to the kitchen and looked in the cupboard. I let out a heavy sigh and closed the cupboard. I probably should've gone out to the store instead of going on the computer last night. Maybe I could try to make some eggs or toast, even though I'm not the world's best cook.

"Hi Amber." A small and sleepy voice said behind me. I spun around and saw Sky, who had her pink PJs on and was holding her stuffed black and white kitty doll, Smudge. She was rubbing her sky-blue eyes and her blonde hair was sticking up like a rat's nest.

"Mornin' Sky. Did you have a good sleep?" I asked, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I slept fine. I heard Patricia come home this morning, which made me wake up. I couldn't go back to sleep so I flew around for a bit. Patricia is still sleeping so I made sure to keep quiet." Sky said and she sat on the stool near the counter. I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Sky, you know the rules: no flying outside unless one of us is with you. You could be attacked or kidnapped. What if hikers saw you? Then we'd really be in trouble." Sky nodded and I kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at me and hugged me. I hugged her back and rubbed her back. Sky is probably the sweetest and kindest thing alive. She was the youngest of the family but she was quite a good fighter.

"What do you guys think about eggs and bacon for breakfast?" A quiet and soft voice said to my left. I let out a scream and jumped. I looked at the place where the noise came from. I saw Jade with a spatula in her hand near the stove. She was already dressed for the day; black skull top, black beanie, jeans, and sneakers.

"Jade, make noise when you move! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I screamed and Jade nodded with an expressionless face. Jade was the oldest but only by a few months. She looks like the quite and expressionless Goth girl that you would think is completely cold but inside she's a big softie, especially around Sky. She's the family cook since she's the oldest, so if Jade's sick Sky will die of food poisoning (brought to her by my cooking).

"Hi Jade! Did you sleep well?" Sky asked Jade when she ran up to her and hugged her waist. Jade just nodded reply and started cooking at least a dozen eggs. Since we're not technically human, we have to eat a lot to keep up our metabolism.

"Come on Sky. Lets go get dressed while Jade cook." I said and led Sky out of the kitchen. Sky looked up at me while we walked and smiled at me. _What__did__she__break?__What__did__she__break?__What__did__she__break?_ I thought nervously.

"I didn't break anything Amber. I just read your mind when Jade scared you and it was really funny what your mind was like." Sky giggled and raced up the stairs. I sighed but gave a small smile. There's another reason why Sky's special; she can read minds.

"Wow Jade, this looks so good!" Sky exclaimed happily as Jade set her plate down in front of her. Sky ate her eggs happily when Jade sat down. At least Jade knows how to cook at all, where all I can make is cold cereal and toast. I bit into my bacon and looked out the window. While all the normal kids were in school right now, we got a run of the house.

"Morning girls." Patricia, who just came into the kitchen, said. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore just some casual clothes. I was surprised to see her even at her own house, and I sure Jade and Sky were too. She usually at work most of the day since she works for the government and travels a lot, only being at home a full day very rarely.

"P-Patricia, what are you doing home?" I stammered, almost dropping my fork. Patricia yawned and sat next to me.

"Well, I don't have work today, so I can be here to teach you some more things. Like Sky, your uppercuts need a bit of work, and Amber and Jade need to work on your cleaning habits." Patricia said and grabbed a piece of toast. She chomped down on it and grinned at us. Me and Sky smiled and continued eating, Jade doing the same but without the smiling.

There was a knock and the door and Jade got up to get it. Patricia got up too and motioned Jade to sit down. Jade sat down but kept looking at the door, followed by me and Sky. We rarely get visitors, so it was a bit suspicious to us. I heard the door open and then a scream. We all got up and ran near the door, me and Jade knocking down our chairs.

We saw a bunch of Erasers come in; giant half-wolf half-man creatures from the Lab, the Hell of Earth. Patricia was lying on the floor and was slowly starting to get up. Then one of the Erasers stepped to the front of the pack, probably the leader of the operation.

"Just hand them over and you won't be hurt." The Erasers said to Patricia as she began to stand up weakly. We were ready to attack, but Patricia never gave the signal to attack. All we could do was watch the Eraser and the human make eye contact. Patricia wiped her mouth and stood firmly, her arms spread out.

"If you want my girls, you're going to have to pry them from my cold, dead hands." Patricia mumbled coldly and the Eraser grinned. He motioned his hand to one of the other Erasers and he pulled out a gun. The Eraser shot Patricia in the heart and she fell to the floor.

Sky let out a loud shriek of terror and ran behind Jade. Jade's eyes were wide with fear and she covered her mouth in horror. I could just stare at Patricia's lifeless body as it bled on the wooden floor. The person who raised and protected us for years was now lying before me, dead and lifeless.

"Get 'em, boys." The lead Erasers commanded and the other Erasers streamed in. I looked at Sky and Jade and nodded to them. We all swiftly ran into the living room and Jade busted the window open. Jade went out, followed by Sky then me. We all let out our wings as soon as we got into the air ten feet above the ground. The Erasers streamed out of the house and looked up at us. I glanced at the two jeeps parked near the driveway and then back at the Erasers.

"Jade, go and kick as many of them as you can in the head or neck. Sky, go and try to snatch that gun while me and Jade are attacking." I ordered and they both nodded in reply. Sky flew straight up and Jade and I flew like bullets towards the Erasers. I used many combinations of kicks and punches, same with Jade. I left some Erasers unconscious and then spotted the one with the gun, who was unconscious. I saw Sky come down at lightning speed and snatched the gun up. Sky handed the gun to me and I flew up, followed by Sky and Jade.

"Sky, Jade, go about seventy feet away from here. This may get a bit hot." I ordered and Sky and Jade flew off. I flew about fifty feet away and twenty feet up and aimed the gun at the hood of the car, where the gas tank is. I shot at it and it blew up instantly, causing the other jeep to burst into flames. I dropped the gun and flew near Jade and Sky. There were only a few hit by the explosion, but the rest were seriously injured. "Come on, let's go before they call backup." Sky and Jade nodded and we flew into the Georgia forest, away from the burning jeep and our dead guardian.


End file.
